


Feathered Touches

by Blueburd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10306145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueburd/pseuds/Blueburd
Summary: Angela wishes she could have done more for Genji.  Regardless, he loves her for who she is, not just what she has done for him, and is still eternally grateful.  Short Gency fic, hurt/comfort.





	

“Angela! I hope you are not working too hard again, the Commander wouldn’t appreciate you sleeping on the job.” An amused Genji calls, perched on top of a cabinet.

  
“You know you aren’t helping, don’t you?” The blonde woman replies, not bothering to turn her head to look at him. A soft chuckle escapes his lips. Genji hops down and peers over her shoulder. Only curious to see what she was doing, he didn’t comprehend that the information spread in front of her was confidential.  
Angela quickly closes the folder and gives him an annoyed face. He backs up, rubbing his neck and laughing sheepishly.

  
“What do you need, Genji? If it isn’t anything important, then you must be leaving.”

  
“Actually, I came here to ask if you would give me a check up?” His voice flirtatious, she couldn’t help but to blush. Immediately she shakes her head. “No, I can’t. Have a good evening, Mr. Shimada.”

  
He huffs. Genji folds his arms across his chest, watching the young woman pace back and forth from medical files to cabinets up high. He taps his fingers on the side of his arm, debating to go for a pick up line or a flirty joke.

  
“For a lady as lovely as you, Miss Zeigler,” he starts, “it’s beyond strange that you do not have everyone head-over-heels for you.”

  
“That’s is because I do not tolerate childish flirting and nonsense. Haven’t you somewhere to be, Mr. Shimada?”

  
Her tone is harsh. She’s stressed—clearly tired. Genji bites his lip. “If you truly don’t want my company, I will leave you. However, I, as well as a lot of us, want you to take a break for a while. Athena says you have been awake for more than 24 hours.”

  
The Japanese man begins to turn, but is stopped by Angela grabbing his hand.

  
“G-Genji, I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be cold or rude.” She pauses, eyes averted from his. “You’re right—I do need rest. But all of this work isn’t going to get finished on its own.”

  
“But you have already over worked yourself. You were never behind in the first place, were you?” Genji speaks softly, making eye contact with her. He turns his hand, holding hers now. “I’ll make you some nice, warm tea and even some popcorn if you would care to join me for a little binge watching?”

  
She giggles. “I-I don’t know…”

  
“Angela, please?”

  
She pauses. Silence fills the room only briefly, and her eyes dart around. Sighing, she glances back to him. “All right. But if Jack-- Commander Morrison, gets upset that I haven’t finished my work, you are to be blamed.”

  
Genji grins, ecstatic, “That is the least of my worries. Let’s go, I’ve got the perfect movie in mind.”

  
○     ●     ○

  
Angela awakens. Her head aches, and she feels cold. Genji’s metal body lies beside her, her hand resting atop his chest. That’s why she’s cold. She sits up, rubbing her head. What time was it? Only 4 in the afternoon. They napped longer than they should have. 

The gentle sunlight of the skies of the watch point dimly lit the room. She watches her boyfriend sleep soundly. Even with his cybernetic body, he is still able to sleep well. Though she misses his fleshy touch, he is still the same man she fell in love with all those years ago.

The green light of his face plate glows softly. A metal arm raises up to her hand.  
Genji coos her name softly. Angela stares blankly at the wall, reminiscing over their times together before the fall of Overwatch. Her dream she had was more of a flashback, and left her more emotional than she wanted to admit. She misses his warm hugs, his kisses without his cybernetic bottom lip. She wants to run her hands through his hair, down the back of his head again. 

Genji may have accepted his fate and found peace within himself, but Angela still yearns for the past. She cannot blame his brother—he was a puppet being controlled by the Clan. It wasn’t his fault, even if Genji ended up this way by his hands. 

The man calls her name again, squeezing her hand gently with his metal fingers. She snaps out of her train of thought, looking to him.

“Angela… you’re crying.”

A single glistening tear trickles down her pale cheek. She reaches up, touching her cheek before wiping it away with a finger. “Sorry. I hadn’t noticed.” As she spoke, the knot in her throat only tightened, and more tears seemed to be on the brink of flooding. Genji sits up slowly, and puts his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. 

Again and again Angela apologizes. She began to weep softly, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment. Genji doesn’t bother to try to hush her, and lets her cry.

“I couldn’t save you,” She says through tears. “You don’t deserve to be what you are now—it’s all my fault.”  
Genji rubs her back and shakes his head.

“My foolish actions brought me to my current situation. You helped make up for them. If it hadn’t been for you, I would be long since dead. I owe you my life, Angela.” 

He removes his face plate, to which Angela immediately tries to stop him from doing. “You can’t take that off for long amounts of time—“  
“It won’t be for long.” He moves her hand and removes the plate, revealing his heavily scarred face. A gentle kiss is pressed to her quivering lips. He says his “I love you”s in his native tongue before placing the face plate back on. 

“You mean the world to me, Angela. Even before you saved me.”

  
Blue eyes shift away, but he cups her chin and turns her head back to face him. Genji pulls her onto his lap; strong cybernetic arms wrap around her protectively.

 

“I love you, so much, Angela. You did the right thing, and worked miracles. Please don’t ever think otherwise.” 


End file.
